Handrails, protective wall bars or the like consist generally of one or several elongated members rigidly connected to a wall or such support with regard to each other so as to constitute an elongated structure which can be continuous or not.
To make a continuous structure of great length, it is generally necessary, for reasons of stability and cost, to assemble in a contiguous manner several portions or elongated segments, which gives rise to forming mechanically weak and aesthetically lacking joint regions, as well as the multiplication of anchoring points to the wall or similar support.
A supplemental difficulty arises when the portions or segments comprising the body of the handrail or protective bar are made of a material adapted to deform with time and/or subject to deformations induced by external factors (water, heat, cold, . . . ), such as for example wood or similar "living" material.
The problems set forth above have not until now found a satisfactory solution both as to the aesthetic point of view and as to the mechanical point of view and as to the cost point of view.